Pintando la vida
by Crystalina M
Summary: [Drabbles/Viñetas para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8] (VII): La Primavera les sonríe, y ellos le sonríen a ella. (VI): Takeru cree que unas cuantas palabras no bastan para expresar tanto sentir. (V): Los ojos de Yamato tienen miles de facetas; Sora las conoce todas.
1. Nada más

**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Imagen: 65, propuesta por Selenee Nelia.

Personaje: Yamato.

_Él no necesita nada más para ser feliz._

* * *

**PINTANDO LA VIDA**

_«No se trata de pintar la vida, se trata de hacer viva la pintura»._

_Paul Cézanne_

* * *

**I**

**NADA MÁS**

* * *

La habitación está casi sumida en penumbras. Solo la luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana, abierta de par en par.

La luna.

Esa enorme esfera plateada puede ser apreciada por ambos desde la cama que comparten.

Pero ellos no ven la luna. Solamente tienen ojos el uno para el otro.

«¿Quién querría ver la luna teniéndola a ella al lado?», piensa él.

La luna no puede iluminar su alma como lo hace ella. La luna no tiene luz propia. Ella, la mujer a quien él ama, sí.

Y ella corresponde a su amor.

¿Qué más puede pedir para ser feliz? Nada más… Nada más.

* * *

_Hasta hace unas horas no tenía ni pensado hacer esto. Surgió luego de leer el fic «La luna no sabe escuchar» de LeCielVAN y ver que había esta imagen en el foro._

_¿Quién es la mujer que comparte la cama con Yama? No sé. Díganme ustedes. xD_


	2. Liberar al amor

Imagen 63: Chica con avión de papel en jardín. Propuesta por _ShadowLights._

_Hikari_ _sabe que dejar ir también es amar._

* * *

**PINTANDO LA VIDA**

* * *

**II**

**LIBERAR AL AMOR**

* * *

Era verano. No había ni una sola nube; el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas que al titilar parecían sonreír. Y la hierba estaba repleta de flores que a su vez parecían emular esas sonrisas.

Pero Hikari lloraba.

_«Te amo, Takeru», _escribió en una hoja de papel.

Había escuchado más de un millón de veces la frase «si lo amas, déjalo ir», pero jamás reparó en el dolor que significaría ponerla en práctica.

Con manos temblorosas dobló el papel dándole la forma de un avioncito; y aprovechando la brisa veraniega lo lanzó. Lo vio alejarse cargado de amor. De su amor por Takeru.

El amor es libre por naturaleza, no se puede retener. Si lo fuerzas a quedarse, muere.

Hikari lo sabía.

Por eso prefería dejarlo ir. Colocarlo en ese avión de papel y permitirle volar. Y así, siendo libre, tal vez podría un día regresar.

* * *

_He aquí mi primer intento de Takari. Un poco tristón, pero así me salió..._


	3. Latidos

Imagen 40: Fonógrafo de un corazón. Propuesta por _Scripturiens_

_El corazón de Sora también canta._

* * *

**PINTANDO LA VIDA**

* * *

**III**

**LATIDOS**

* * *

_Para SkuAg_

* * *

—Te amo —le susurra al oído mientras la abraza en medio de la cama, luego de haberle hecho el amor.

—Yo a ti —suspira ella.

Aspira el aroma de su rojizo cabello con una sonrisa en los labios. Besa su cuello, asciende hasta su boca y la besa, sin prisa, disfrutando del momento.

Se aparta para tumbarse a su lado, pero no tarda en acurrucarse junto a ella y recostar su cabeza en el pecho femenino.

Le encanta dormirse allí; que ella lo rodee con sus brazos, que acaricie su cabello y su rostro con una ternura infinita, de la que sólo ella puede ser capaz.

Pero lo que más le fascina es que en esa posición escucha claramente los latidos del corazón de Sora. Algo que se le ha hecho costumbre.

Fue ella quien hizo que comenzara a prestarles atención; una noche en que se encontraban en esas mismas circunstancias, pero al revés: era ella quien estaba recostada sobre él.

—...Canta —susurró ella.

Él no la entendió.

—¿Eh?

—Tu corazón… —repitió— canta.

El lanzó una carcajada. Creía que era otra de sus locuras. Ella, apenas incorporándose, lo miró con aparente enfado.

—Hablo en serio.

—¿Y qué canta? —preguntó conteniendo la risa, mientras le quitaba un mechón rebelde del rostro para poder contemplarla mejor.

—No sé... —Volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Yamato y cerró sus ojos, queriendo concentrarse en ese sonido—. Pero me gusta.

—¿Y tu corazón también canta? —Una nota de picardía adornó su tono de voz.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú.

Y fue así como comenzó —no esa noche, pero sí alguna de las que le siguieron— a acurrucarse sobre el pecho de Sora, a prestarle atención al ritmo de su pulso, que junto a su apacible respiración parecían arrullarlo.

Yamato no está seguro de que el suyo lo haga, pero según él el corazón de Sora sí canta. Sus latidos son música para sus oídos; Son para él lo que una canción de cuna es para un bebé: una melodía armoniosa que le brinda una paz única.

—Tu corazón... también canta —afirma antes de quedarse dormido.

Ella sonríe y lo estrecha un poco más entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Emmm... Bueno, siempre que intento escribir romance creo que me sale demasiado cursi, meloso :P, es algo que no puedo evitar. Espero poder manejarlo algún día._

_Gracias lulu29, lorena y sony por sus reviews en los drabbles anteriores. Aprovecho agradecerles por aquí ya que no tengo otra manera._


	4. Sunshine

Imagen 81: Chico besando a chica en la frente. Propuesta por _Nats28._

_Cuando Taichi se siente triste, sólo ella puede animarlo._

* * *

**PINTANDO LA VIDA**

* * *

**IV**

**SUNSHINE**

* * *

Tumbado en su cama, Taichi observaba por la ventana la incesante lluvia caer sobre la ciudad esa tarde.

Qué deprimente, pensó. No le gustaban los días grises; nada tenían que ver con él. Sin embargo, se sintió muy identificado con aquel lúgubre paisaje.

Resopló con amargura al evocar lo acontecido el día anterior, cómo él y su equipo habían perdido la final del campeonato interescolar sólo por un gol que sus contrincantes marcaron en el último minuto. Por más que se obligaba a no pensar más en ello, los recuerdos lo asaltaban una y otra vez, incansablemente.

Es sólo un juego, le dijeron algunos de sus amigos y sus padres en un vano intento de animarlo. ¡Qué poco lo conocían! Para él no era un partido más. Para él nunca se trataba de un partido más.

Se removió sobre las sábanas hasta quedar boca abajo. Gruñó, cubriendo su rostro compungido con una almohada, sintiendo que la rabia y la tristeza lo carcomían por dentro.

No volteó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió sigilosamente, dando paso a la figura de una linda jovencita; se limitó a escuchar los lentos pasos dirigiéndose hacia él, hasta detenerse justo al lado de la cama.

—Te traje chocolate caliente, hermano —anunció con una voz muy dulce, tan característica en ella—. Lo hice como te gusta.

—Gracias, pero ahora no me apetece —dijo en un murmullo, siempre dirigiéndose a ella en un tono amable. Jamás era grosero con su hermana, por más que estuviera de muy mal humor.

Hikari suspiró desilusionada, dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Durante varios minutos se dedicó a peinar el cabello de Taichi, siempre alborotado, con fraternal ternura; él se lo permitió.

—Por favor, hermanito —suplicó rompiendo al fin el silencio—, deja de atormentarte con ese partido. Sé que para ti es importante, pero vendrán otros y no podrás afrontarlos como se debe si te estancas en los fracasos.

Silencio. Ni una palabra de parte del muchacho.

—Además, piénsalo así: hay personas que en este preciso momento están pasando por cosas mucho peores.

—¿Como qué? —Su voz sonó demasiado apática. Pero Hikari no pudo evitar entusiasmarse porque le respondió. El simple hecho de haber logrado sacarle unas palabras ya era un gran avance.

—Como… —Miró al techo, pensativa—. Que un pajarito les haga pipi en la cabeza, o que deseen comer mermelada y no puedan destapar el frasco.

—Esas no son cosas peores, Hikari —replicó volteándose a mirarla.

—¿Cómo no? ¿Y si se tratara de su mermelada favorita? Eso sería una fatalidad.

Su hermana hablaba con tal seriedad que él no pudo evitar reír. Ella se alegró: lo había conseguido una vez más.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —cuestionó sentándose, quedando justo frente a ella.

—¿Hacer qué? —Sonrió.

—Olvídalo. —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana.

El cielo seguía cubierto y unas gotas de lluvia aún caían copiosamente, pero a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño y tenue rayo de sol abriéndose paso entre las espesas nubes.

—¡Mira, hermano! —exclamó Hikari al llegar a su lado—. Está saliendo el sol. Eso significa que podremos ver un arcoíris en breve.

No terminó de decirlo cuando vieron aparecer esa gama de colores en el cielo, contrastando completamente con el deprimente gris.

—¡Ahí está! —Señaló con alboroto, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Taichi, contagiado por su alegría, sonrió enternecido; y no reprimió el impulso de besarla dulcemente en la frente, tomando completamente desprevenida a la jovencita.

Volvió a mirar a través de la ventana y no pudo evitar comparar a Hikari con ese rayo de sol. Entonces supo que no importaban los días grises, mientras ella estuviera en su vida, siempre habría un arcoíris en el cielo para él.

* * *

_¡Qué lindo es tener hermanos! :3 Siempre amé la relación de Tai y Kari; es adorable._

_Este drabble está dedicado a LecielVAN. La semana pasada me sentía bajoneada y ella me dijo algo que me hizo reír mucho. De hecho, las líneas de Kari son palabras casi textuales de ella. ¡Muchas gracias, linda Van!_

_Gracias por leer ;) _


	5. Mil miradas

Imagen 74: Ojo azul. Propuesta por _Nats28._

_Los ojos de Yamato tienen miles de facetas; Sora las conoce todas._

* * *

**PINTANDO LA VIDA**

* * *

**V**

**MIL MIRADAS**

* * *

—Ya duérmete, Sora —dice en un tono de aparente impaciencia, al darse cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para mantenerme despierta.

—No tengo sueño. —Mis palabras son apenas audibles debido a la poca fuerza que empleo en pronunciarlas.

Me dedica un gesto de exasperación y no habla más. Siempre actúa igual cuando sabe que al final terminaré haciendo lo que quiero; porque, según él, intentar convencerme de lo contrario es como luchar contra el viento.

Se limita a observarme en silencio durante unos momentos: su mirada, de un color azul intenso, fija en mí. Y cuando ya me es imposible mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro; porque él lo sabe: finalmente me he dado por vencida. Sus ojos son lo último que veo antes de quedarme dormida. Y si no fuera porque el sueño me ha vencido, me hubiera quedado contemplándolos hasta el amanecer.

Porque me fascinan los ojos de Yamato.

¡Sí, ya lo sé! Sé que suena demasiado cursi y cliché: todas las personas enamoradas dicen que los ojos de su pareja son los más hermosos de todo el universo. Aún más si se trata de unos tan azules y profundos como los de él.

Pero no es sólo su color lo que me obnubila y me hace olvidar del resto del mundo cuando los miro y ellos me miran.

Yamato habla a través de sus ojos.

Él no suele decir muchas palabras. Pero lo que calla su boca, lo dicen esos cautivantes zafiros.

Recuerdo que antes sus ojos me parecían demasiado enigmáticos, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a leerlos, a comprenderlos. O quizá él es quien me permite hacerlo; no estoy segura de cuál opción es la correcta. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

Lo que sí sé es que conozco todas las facetas de esos magníficos orbes azules.

Conozco la mirada fría y distante que creía tan natural en él cuando éramos niños y apenas comenzábamos a tratarnos. Esa que funciona como una barrera impenetrable y evita que las personas se acerquen demasiado. Cuando advierto esa mirada en él, sé que debo darle su espacio hasta que logre solucionar aquello que le afecta. Si le cuesta, entonces intervengo de inmediato.

He visto la nostalgia que envuelve a sus ojos cuando recuerda la etapa más feliz de su niñez, cuando su familia aún estaba unida. Y la tristeza que destilaban cuando por primera vez me habló sin tapujos del divorcio de sus padres, de la distante relación con su madre…

Me sé de memoria su mirada atenta y cálida; aquella con la que observa a sus amigos cuando los escucha hablar sobre algo que les preocupa o les alegra. Es muy similar a la que le dirige siempre a Takeru, sólo que ésta última mucho más cargada de cariño y un dejo de orgullo por su hermano.

Y qué decir de la mirada bobalicona que vi en él cuando en octavo grado lo sorprendí mirándome durante una clase. El carmín que tiñó sus mejillas me pareció lo más adorable que haya visto jamás; ¡se veía soñado! Pero no pude apreciarlo por mucho, porque también me sentí apenada y enseguida aparté la vista; seguramente que con mis mejillas tan encendidas como las suyas y el corazón latiéndome con fuerza en el pecho. Todavía, de vez en cuando, se queda mirándome así y me es imposible no sentirme _rara_ y también dichosa, porque sus ojos brillan como si yo fuera la cosa más maravillosa del universo. A veces si lo pienso demasiado, me resulta increíble que él me mire así. ¡A mí!

La que con frecuencia asalta mi mente es aquella mirada desbordada en lágrimas de felicidad y ternura con la que contempló a nuestra hija al tomarla en sus brazos cuando acababa de nacer. Pero en estos momentos no me puedo quitar de la cabeza esa mezcla de ilusión y sorpresa con la que me miró cuando, hace unas horas, le dije que estoy embarazada otra vez. ¡Él en verdad no se lo esperaba!

Sí, los ojos de Yamato tienen miles de facetas; únicamente acabo de mencionar algunas. Luego están las otras, las privadas, las suyas, las mías, _las_ _nuestras_: aquellas que sólo se dejan ver cuando él está a solas conmigo. A esas no las mencionaré, porque solamente me corresponde atesorarlas a mí.

* * *

_¡Otra cursilería más para la colección! xD Y síp: otro Sorato... ¡Es que no me sale otra cosa! Jaja. Tengo de otras parejas, pero no los puedo acabar. :( Algún día será..._

_Muchas gracias, **Sku**, por tomarte el trabajo de leerlo, corregir los errores y darle tu toque a ese final._

_¡Y gracias también a quienes leen! Lo aprecio mucho. _


	6. Musa

Imagen 24: Pareja y libro. Propuesta por _Carrie Summertime._

_Takeru cree que unas cuantas palabras no bastan para expresar tanto sentir._

* * *

**PINTANDO LA VIDA**

* * *

**VI**

**MUSA**

* * *

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, LeCielVAN!_

* * *

—¿Takeru? —la escucho pronunciar mi nombre con suavidad.

Levanto la vista hacia ella y la veo parada frente a mí con un cuaderno entre sus manos. No tardo en reconocerlo: es aquel que usé para escribir mis primeros versos —o intenté—, cuando apenas era un adolescente que jugaba a ser poeta, dedicando palabras bonitas a la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

En sus ojos puedo ver los destellos de ternura —tan propio de ella— mezclada con algo de nostalgia y no tardo en comprender sus intenciones.

—¿Leerías alguno para mí?

Su voz llega hasta mis oídos con un dejo de súplica. ¡Cómo si necesitara suplicar! Ella sabe perfectamente que me es casi imposible negarle algo.

Dejo en la mesa ratona el libro que estaba leyendo hasta antes de que ella se apareciera y le hago un lugar en el sofá. Se sienta junto a mí, recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y abre el cuaderno en una página al azar. Ambos sonreímos al ver que en esa hoja de papel no tan sólo pueden leerse algunos de mis escritos, sino también nuestros nombres rodeados de corazones y una pequeña nota de agradecimiento al final; todo esto es obra de ella, no mía.

Es que cada vez que le enseñaba alguno de mis intentos de poema, Hikari tomaba mi cuaderno y lo llenaba de todos esos _garabatos_ ni bien terminaba de leer. A mí no me molestaba, al contrario: me encantaba que lo hiciera. Después de todo, el cuaderno era tan mío como suyo; porque casi todo lo que he escrito allí lo ha inspirado ella, a ella le he dedicado cada palabra. Porque ella ha sido —es— mi mayor fuente de inspiración. Mi _musa_.

Aún le escribo algunos versos de vez en cuando, no tantos como cuando éramos adolescentes, pero sí cargados del mismo sentir que ella desde ese entonces ha provocado en mí.

A veces me pregunto si todo el amor que le tengo puede caber en un simple poema, en unas cuantas palabras volcadas en una hoja de papel. Y mi respuesta siempre es «no».

No. ¿Cómo podría caber este amor en unos cuantos versos cuando ya ni siquiera me cabe en el pecho?

* * *

_Sé que es chiquito (prometo que vendrán otros Takaris más elaborados xD), pero ojalá te haya gustado. _

_¡Felicidades, linda Van! Dios te bendiga en este día tan especial. Espero haberte sacado una pequeña sonrisa._

_Besos y abrazos ;)_


	7. Cuando sonríe la Primavera

Imagen 55: Niña y pompas de jabón, propuesta por _mí_.

_La Primavera les sonríe, y ellos le sonríen a ella._

* * *

**PINTANDO LA VIDA**

* * *

**VII**

**CUANDO SONRÍE LA PRIMAVERA**

* * *

—¡Mírala! Quiere atrapar todas las burbujas.

Desde hacía media hora Sora no escuchaba otros comentarios que no fueran como aquel salir de la boca de Yamato. Mírala, Sora; ¿es que acaso puede ser más linda? ¡Mírala! Al fin pudo alcanzar una. ¡Es muy tierna!

Y ella —sentada bajo el árbol del patio trasero de su nueva casa, en donde habían improvisado un pequeño picnic ese mediodía de primavera— no hacía otra cosa más que asentir y sonreír, embelesada por la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Su pequeña Haruko reía mientras gateaba tras las burbujas que Yamato hacía sólo para ella; y cuando se cansaba, simplemente se quedaba muy quieta observándolas flotar a su alrededor. Cada tanto entre balbuceos dejaba escapar un «papá», incrementando sobremanera la felicidad del hombre rubio.

—Creo que su sonrisa se parece mucho a la tuya.

Aquel comentario repentino que escapó de los labios de su esposo no seguía la línea de los anteriores, y la tomó completamente desprevenida. Apartó la vista de la niña y lo observó con extrañeza.

—¡Qué dices, Yamato! ¡Si es igual a ti! —Rió.

—Puede que tenga mi color de cabello…

—Y tus ojos.

—Y mis ojos, pero…

—Y tu nariz.

—¡Y mi nariz! —aceptó de mala gana, poniéndose de pie para luego sentarse a su lado. Se inclinó hacia ella y apartó un mechón rojizo de su rostro—. Pero cada vez que la veo sonreír es como si te viera a ti reflejada en ella. Ella no sonríe como yo; sonríe como tú. Es una sonrisa muy… —Se detuvo y la miró pensativo—. _Linda._ Muy, muy tierna.

Sora le sonrió y, en un vano intento por no sonrojarse, volvió rápidamente la vista hacia su niña, quien a unos pasos de distancia, observaba inquieta hacia todos lados, como intentando descubrir por qué de repente habían desaparecido sus tan preciadas burbujas.

Y ellos se quedaron en silencio mirándola. Contemplándola. Así podrían haberse quedado durante horas. Porque contemplar a Haruko los colmaba de un sentimiento inexplicable. O quizá era una mezcla de varios sentimientos. Cuando ella estaba frente a sus ojos, todo parecía tener más color, más vida. Y cuando Haruko sonreía ya nada más existía.

—Bueno… tal vez tiene un poco de los dos —dijo Sora.

—Es perfecta.

Y lo era. De eso ambos estaban seguros. ¡Pero cómo podía un ser tan perfecto nacer de ellos dos! ¿Cómo la suma de sus imperfecciones podía dar como resultado la perfección que era Haruko para ellos? ¿O tal vez ella era sólo la suma de lo mejor de ambos? Ella era la cima de su amor, sí; ¿pero era su amor así de perfecto? O simplemente el concepto de perfección había cambiado para ellos en el momento en que nació su hermosa bebé.

—¡Mira, Sora! ¡Se paró! —exclamó Yamato de repente, mientras se debatía entre continuar sentado o correr hacia su pequeña, quien cansada de esperar a que las burbujas reaparecieran, se había puesto de pie y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

Haruko dio un pasito hacia adelante, luego otro… Otro más y cayó sentada sobre la hierba nuevamente. Yamato se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos, mientras él y Sora la felicitaban por su pequeño gran logro.

Quizá en un momento temieron que rompiera en llanto. Pero ella solo les sonrió y ese simple gesto fue suficiente para serenarlos. Y Sora se abrazó a su marido, dejando a su hija en medio de ambos.

—Amo la primavera —susurró.

—Yo también.

»Y las sonrisas de nuestra _Primavera._

* * *

_N/A: El nombre de la niña se lo pedí prestado a Ayumi (¡muchas, muchas gracias!). Por lo que tengo entendido, significa "aquella niña nacida en primavera", o algo así. Estaba escuchando la canción de Axel "Es ella", entonces me acordé de Haruko Ishida y de esta imagen._

_¡Se siente bien volver a escribir! Aunque cuesta retomar el ritmo. Estuve varios días escribiendo esta pequeñez. __Disculpen si hay algunos errores, todavía estoy bastante oxidada. XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
